warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Dusty
Dusty is a gray tom.Revealed by the author Information Affiliations Current Kittypet Names Kit: Unnamed Kittypet: Dusty Family Mother: 'Silky '''Father: 'Smoky 'Sisters: 'Gingerheart, Furrypelt, Milky 'Half Brothers: 'Berrynose, Mousewhisker, Ash, Stormy 'Half Sisters: 'Hazeltail, Lavender, Sunshine '''Half-Siblings: Unknown Kits Book Appearances Living: ''Into the Forest Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Into the Forest :Although unnamed, Dusty is the son of Silky and Smoky. He has three sisters, who are also currently unnamed. :Dusty is in a basket with a comfy blanket with his mother and siblings. Their male owner mentions how the kits are eight weeks old and ready to be sold to new owners. Chelsea, their female owner, states that Dusty and his sisters are very cute and asks if they cannot keep them. The male Twoleg questions if she has any idea how hard it would be to keep five cats. Chelsea insists they can take care of Silky, her kits and Rosie. Her mate asks how they are supposed to take care of all six of them and Chelsea insists they’ll find a way. The male Twoleg explains they cannot take of them all and concludes they are selling the kits. A ginger-and-white kitten thinks they are only selling three kittens. After dark, Silky, Dusty and his sisters are seen fast asleep. In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land :Gingerheart remembers how as a kit, she didn’t have anyone to play with as Dusty and Milky were adopted very quickly. Furrypelt mentions how when she returned to where she was born, all but one of her siblings remained. The Dark Secret :Furrypelt remembers curling up in Silky's nest with Gingerheart, Dusty and Milky beside them. Trivia Interesting Facts *Dusty is older than Furrypelt. *He has a similar shade of gray to Smoky's gray fur. *He has loner blood through Smoky. Character Pixels Dusty.kit.png|Kit version Dusty.kittypet.png|Kittypet version Kin Members '''Father: ' :Smoky: 'Mother: ' :Silky: 'Sisters: ' :Furrypelt: :Gingerheart: :Milky: 'Half-Brothers: ' :Berrynose: :Mousewhisker: :Ash: :Stormy: 'Half-Sisters: ' :Hazeltail: :Lavender: :Sunshine: '''Half-Siblings: :Unknown Kits: Nieces: ' :Mistypelt: :Icepelt: '''Nephews: ' :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Squirreltail: 'Grandnieces: ' :Stripefur: :Leafkit: :Skykit: :Rainkit: 'Grandnephews: ' :Wolfnose: :Dustkit: 'Great-Grandnieces: ' :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: 'Half-Nieces: ' :Cherryfall: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: '''Half-Grandniece :Deerfur: Half-Grandnephew :Robinfeather: Half-Great-Grandnieces: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: Tree Quotes "She was in a comfy basket with blankets with her mom, Silky, and her siblings. ''" --narrator on the ginger-and-white kitten, Dusty and their siblings (Into the Forest,'' chapter 1) Male Twoleg: '''"''The kittens are eight weeks old now. They’re ready to be sold to other owners. ''" '''Chelsea: ''"But the kittens are so cute. Can’t we keep them? "'' 'Male Twoleg: '"Have you any idea how hard it would be keeping five cats in the house?! We could barely handle Silky now that we have Rosie too! ''" '''Chelsea: '"We can take care of the baby and four kittens ''and Silky!" '''Male Twoleg: '"How? How are we supposed to take care of the ''six of them?! " '''Chelsea: '"We’ll find a way! ''" '''Male Twoleg: '"We’re low on money right now, Chelsea, and we can’t take care of Rosie, Silky, and four kittens. We’re selling the kittens." --Chelsea and her husband about Dusty (Into the Forest, ''chapter 1) "You’re only selling three kittens." --the ginger-and-white kitten on the Twolegs selling Dusty (Into the Forest,'' chapter 1) "It was long after dark. Silky, her siblings, and the Twoleg family were all fast asleep." --narrator on Dusty, his mother and sisters (Into the Forest, chapter 1) "Gingerheart couldn't really remember much of when she was a kit, and the part she did remember she didn’t have anyone to play with; Furrypelt had left, and their other two siblings had been adopted pretty quickly." --narrator on Dusty, Milky, Gingerheart and Furrypelt (A Forgotten Land, chapter 1) "Furrypelt was flooded with memories of curling up with Silky in her nest, Gingerheart and their two other siblings beside them." --narrator on Dusty, Milky, Gingerheart and Furrypelt (The Dark Secret, chapter 12) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Kittypet Category:Males Category:Clanless Cats Category:Minor Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Into the Forest Characters Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters